1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for confining and preventing escape of asbestos fibers and the like during removal or repair of ceiling materials, and more particularly to a containment device having inwardly extending gloves into which the user can thrust his hands and arms to work upon the ceiling area surrounded by the containment device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found recently that fine asbestos fibers floating in the air are very hazardous in that such fibers are drawn into the lungs of persons breathing the air and can eventually cause lung cancer. For a number of years, ceilings often have been made with asbestos containing materials. Since the discovery of the cancer-causing propensities of asbestos fibers, an enormous effort is being made to eliminate sources of asbestos fiber pollution of the air. In the case of ceilings, a heavy coat of paint has been found to reduce greatly the number of asbestos fibers entrained in the air. In other situations, it has been found necessary to remove the asbestos-laden materials from the ceilings. Also, when it becomes necessary to make repairs to a ceiling having asbestos containing materials, it is essential to prevent release and scattering of asbestos fibers into the surrounding air. Efforts have been made to confine asbestos fibers being emitted from asbestos carrying materials being worked upon. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,291 to Thomas Natale discloses a containment bag system specifically adapted for the removal of asbestos insulation from asbestos covered pipes and valves without contamination of the worker or the surrounding environment. The containment bag is formed of flexible transparent plastic and is shaped to fit over and enclose a section of pipe being worked upon, the pipe passing through openings near the upper end of the containment bag. A pair of flexible gloves are sealed to a pair of openings in the containment bag and serve to protect the hands and arms of a worker standing outside of the containment bag and working upon a pipe or valve within the bag. The Natale containment bag system is not adapted for use with a ceiling area being worked upon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,352 discloses a sealed portable isolation enclosure for use in removing asbestos material from the ceiling. The worker stands within this booth, and it is necessary to equip the worker with a filter mask and protective clothing because he is working in an extremely contaminated environment.
Other patents showing various containment enclosures not adapted for use with ceilings are listed as follows:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,067,346 G. Husted 01/10/78 4,108,509 M. Piet et al. 08/22/78 4,335,712 P. Trexler 06/22/82 4,505,190 C. Fink et al. 03/19/85 4,682,448 B. Healey 07/27/87 ______________________________________
The above-listed patents are believed to be relevant to the present invention because they were adduced by a prior art search made by an independent searcher, and a copy of each of the above-listed patents was supplied to the Patent and Trademark Office herebefore.
The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of the applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective date of this application.
No representation nor admission is made that any of the above-listed documents is part of the prior art in any acceptation of that term, or that no more pertinent information exists.